


A Debt Repaid

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Bits and pieces of a world where Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes may have met before, because Hydra sucks. Each chapter stands alone.





	1. An Asset's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is on the loose with no recollection of how he got there. What made him think tracking down Tony Stark was a good idea?

“You… what am I doing here? Who are you?” 

“Well for starters, I'm a Stark and I’m pretty sure that you killed my parents. Or so the rumors say.” 

“What, did you start believing that bullshit too? I remember your parents, kid. At least, I remember bits about Stark and his wife. But if Hydra wanted them dead, I didn't touch it. I'm an assassin, but accidents aren't the Asset’s forte.” 

“What is the Asset’s forte?”

“Blunt force, for one thing.” The Soldier deadpanned. “Now tell me why I'm here unless you want an example.”

“I don't fucking know why you're here, okay? Now can we get on with it? If there's one thing I hate, it's monologuing villains who don't know what the fuck they want. Either get it over with or get the fuck out of my house.” 

“I already told you, I can't kill you!” 

“Then what the fuck are you even here for?!” 

“To find out  _ why _ ! For all I know, you did something to my programming-!” 

“I haven't touched your Goddamned programming, you fucking murderbot! I don't have anything to do with you or your fucked up Hydra overlords, and I don't give a shit about either. Rogers isn't here, so get the fuck outta my face. Go bother him.”

* * *

 

“Your latest obsession cornered me in an alley today.” 

“What?!” Cap sounded surprised, like he hadn't expected that to be the case. 

“I have no idea why. I told him to get lost. Who knows, maybe he'll take my advice and find you instead of stalking me for answers I don't have.” 

“What did he-?” 

“That's all, just wanted you to keep a closer eye on your boy toy. See ya next mission, Cap.” 

Tony hung up and silenced his phone. Let the bastard stew over his 'best friend’ not wanting to see him. On the other hand… Cap being in the know was a pretty valid way to keep the Soldier off his trail. 

  
  



	2. A Debt Repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost pops up in the dead of night seeking asylum? Best give it to him.

"Good to see you're still around." A familiar voice snorted in that dry tone. He froze, whipping around, gun drawn, to confront the situation he'd passed in his haste to get to the kitchen. He had not been expecting this. He'd told himself that the man wouldn't come back for him, would forget his apprentice like he'd been trained to, like they enforced into him. No way had  _ this _ burst through decades of torture and brainwashing. It wasn't that easy. 

"Don't tell me you actually remember." The Mechanic offered. The others watched on, wary of lowering their weapons. Even the Soldier's oldest friend was suspicious, shield firmly in his grasp. The Mechanic was too well-trained to bother with such frivolities as weapons. They were tools.  _ He _ was a tool, and there were more than a few ways for the Soldier to take him down. Still, he was getting soft if he hadn't seen this coming... He placed his weapon on the counter, much to everyone's incredulity, and gestured for the other man to do the same.

"Brats like you are never easy to forget." The man before him scoffed as he set down his own firearm.

"Should I feel flattered?" He sneered. The man went on, like he hadn't spoken. That usually was the best way.

"Besides, your offer still stands." 

"For a reason." 

The older man bared his teeth in a quick, sharp grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that." 

The Mechanic barked a laugh. 

"All the shit they put you through and you still know what hope is? That's fucking gold... It's good to have you back, Quintus.”

He turned to the rest of his group, whose eyes had collectively widened in various forms of shock at his actions. 

"Go pointing weapons at anyone who wanders in the kitchen at night?" The Mechanic snorted. 

"You do know who that is, don't you?" One of them muttered, shocked. 

"Of course he knows." The only female snorted back. "The real question is how." 

"Not today, please. At least, not now. Let me get a few more hours of sleep and we can all discuss this later, like rational people." 

"Sure thing, kid." The man snorted. "What now?" 

"Pick a room and it’s yours." 

"Just like that?" He asked warily, flicking his gaze to the people gathered in front of him. 

"This is my building. What I say goes, for the most part. The only exception to that is Pepper, and as long as you don't scare her too bad she won't cross me on this, so try being good for once." 

"Be good?" The Soldier chuckled darkly. "I can do that  _ real _ well. How  **good** do I need to be?"

The Mechanic rolled his eyes and growled out a few unintelligible words. 

"Sleep, eat when you wake, and make sure you bathe before you touch my sheets. You smell like shit." 

"Are those my only orders?" The Soldier asked, eyes flashing. The Mechanic nodded. 

"I can do that." He offered in a softer tone. The thanks went unspoken, but the Mechanic shrugged and turned back to his group. 

"If you can't handle this, let me know and I'll figure out alternatives, but he's staying here." 

"Of course." The leader mumbled, relieved that he wouldn't have to go looking for his friend anymore. Tony stalked past the group and back to the elevator. 

 

"What took you so long?" His fiancé murmured when she felt the bed dip under his weight. 

"Quintus showed up." He informed her lightly. "The others were not impressed." 

"Will this be a problem?" 

"Maybe. I can't promise he'll be perfect and they aren't exactly fans of his, but if anything comes up I'm sure I can handle it." 

"Just don't get too in over your head. I can't lose you to this." 

"Of course." He promised. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. He wasn't about to let this bother her. The others could go jump off the side of the Tower. 

 

"Are we discussing why Stark just fucked off to sleep like there's no problem whatsoever?" Clint demanded. 

"We should be discussing how Bucky knows Stark in the first place." Steve muttered venomously. 

"I have not seen The Mechanic in many sleeps." The Soldier admitted. That was as willing as he was to go. He had not betrayed the boy to his handlers and he would not answer to the group before him. He had no idea who they were or what they stood for, but Anthony allowed them in his home and anyone who opposed Hydra had to be of some worth. 

"You should rest." The man with the shield offered quietly. "We can talk about all this in the actual morning, when everyone is good and ready." 

"Yessir, Cap." The brown-haired archer drawled. 

The Soldier stalked down a hallway, leaving the others to trudge back to their respective floors. 

 

Pepper yawned as she walked into the room, an exhausted Tony padding in behind her on silent feet. The scene before her was something of a wake-up call, and her heart leapt into her throat. A man with dark, disheveled hair stood against the counter, staring into the open fridge with an astonished look on his face. He was completely unaware of his once-friend at his side or the two assassins watching him warily, Natasha reaching for her Bites and Clint itching for his bow. 

The man turned to look at her, an owlish, hazy glare, before his eyes unclouded. He pushed off from the counter with little effort and stalked over to her, ignoring the protest of his once-friend and the movements of the two assassins. 

He came to an abrupt stop before the couple in the doorway and dipped his head, a sure sign of respect. 

"Report." Tony ordered in a sharp voice. 

"The Asset does not understand the mission." The man before her admitted.

Pepper wanted nothing more than to hold him and not let go, because she's heard that broken voice before, many times, and mostly from the man beside her. 

"There is food, is there not?" Tony asked. "You must eat."

"What purpose does it serve?"  

"It is vital to keep you functioning."

"What purpose does it serve to the Handler?" 

"I need you alive for further missions. Will you continue to question my orders?" 

The man jerked and fear flashed through his eyes. 

"Of course not!" He growled out. He moved to say something else before his mouth shut with a barely audible click. 

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked softly. He turned to her, question in his eyes. 

"What do you need to complete your mission?" Her fiancé translated. 

"Better instructions, for one." The Soldier barked out, accent slipping through. "How the fuck am I to  _ complete the mission _ if I have no idea what the hell I'm doing?!" He snarled, pacing now. "Honestly, you people have no sense of direction whatsofuckingever! Incompetent bastards! They oughtta put you in the chair, maybe the current would give ya'll a goddamned clue!" He hissed. 

Pepper recoiled and she felt Tony's arm pull her closer to him and wrap around her neck.

"I'm not going to choose for you. There is food, and you will eat. Your Handlers didn't tell you exactly how to make your kills. Why should I?" 

"I had intel, at the very least. I know nothing about whatever this so-called mission entails. What kind of Handler are you, anyway?" 

Tony chuckled softly and moved forward, releasing Pepper from his hold. 

"You're alive, and I'm trying to keep you that way. Assets need tune-ups every now and then." 

The Soldier narrowed his eyes at the man before him; calm, relaxed, but muscles coiled to strike at a moment's notice. The eyes were the same, and the words... The Soldier stepped back, recognizing an ally when he knew one.

"Mechanic." He acknowledged. The man nodded. 

"What gave me away?" 

"You always did like your cars." 

"True enough..." Tony nodded, slipping into an old persona. "Shall we dine, or do we starve?" 

"Were we given orders?" Tony shook his head. 

"Free time, like when you saw Peggy." 

"Peggy?" 

"Agent Carter, my aunt." 

"I know who Peggy is, you dope. Knew her long time ago... free time, you say? When do we go back?" 

"We don't. That's the beauty of it, Quintus. There's nothing to go back to." 

"Bullshit, kid. There's always something to go back to." 

Tony recoiled slightly, face drawn tight. 

"You can go back if you want to, but I'll be damned before I let you drag me with you." 

"Like you already aren't." Barnes sneered. "Free time, eh? What you got to eat around here? Might as well enjoy being Topside while we can." 

Tony grinned sharply, a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

"I thought you'd say that." He smirked.

  
  


“How exactly did you meet the Winter Soldier?” Clint wondered. 

“Better yet, how the hell have you survived this long?” Natasha echoed. 

“Practice.” Tony muttered, stretching out so that his head was on Pepper’s lap and his feet near Steve’s. Bucky had retired to his room straight after breakfast, not bothering to explain, but Steve figured that he wanted to be left alone and Tony only confirmed that suspicion. 

Natasha hummed agreeingly. 

“Of what kind?” She asked softly. 

“They didn’t have me for as long as they had him. I was always too much of a target and things were too open, too modern for me to be dead. They had to let me go eventually, and they knew it. It wasn’t too terrible.” 

“Better than Afghanistan?”  

“Afghanistan was a piece of cake because again, practice. Granted I didn’t expect the whole shrapnel part of it, but such is life.”

“Did Howard know?” She wondered. 

“No one actually knew. I wasn’t about to tell anyone I got myself brainwashed by Hydra. That’s ridiculous. Aunt Peggy suspected, but I don’t think she ever knew. I didn’t really tell anyone until I grew up.” 

Pepper scrunched her face and poked the side of her boyfriend’s head. 

“You mean you’ve been getting kidnapped since you were a boy and you never thought to tell anyone until Rhodey and I came along? Bullshit, Tony. Why wouldn’t you at least tell Agent Carter?” 

“Tell her what, that her worst nightmare was not only alive and kicking, but was molding one of her family members? Hell no, Pep. Not in a million years! I couldn’t disappoint her like that-” 

“There’s  _ nothing _ to be disappointed over!” Steve assured the genius. “It’s not your fault Hydra picked you, and it’s not your fault that they hurt you. You should have told Peggy, but you didn’t and now you can’t. That’s water under the bridge. Do you think they’ll come back for you?” 

“They shouldn’t, but hell if I know.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Easy, I mauled my handler after my last visit. Fury caught him and he was blubbering about conditioning a Stark so they brought in the only one they knew. Unfortunately, I’ve yet to get rid of all my trigger words, so of course five minutes in he set me to kill mode. I think he was aiming for Fury.” 

“Obviously you didn’t, so what happened?” Bruce asked gently. 

“Don’t remember. Fury’s probably got it on tape or something. Blackmail and whatnot, ask him if you want to see.” 

 

“Tony Stark is an agent for Hydra.” There were plenty of people, filthy politicians, greedy CEO’s who got tangled in the Nazis’ schemes with promises of power and money and being able to keep their meaningless, wealthy lives. She just didn’t expect the man whose building she lived in to be one of them. A grievous error on her part, one that she would be loathe to repeat. 

“Tony Stark was programmed by Hydra from the age of five. It was not continuous, but it did happen, and I’m ashamed to say that no one knew until very recently.” 

“Does he need to be neutralized?” 

“No, Agent Romanoff. Stark has proven his loyalty far too many times, and even if he did, it’s too late to turn back now.” 

“I guess…” And she could break down here. This was Coulson she was talking to. Director or not, he would always have time to listen, and that was something she’d come to take for granted. 

_ Who did Stark have? _ The thought was banished as soon as it sprung. He had the Winter Soldier in his back pocket. He was obviously doing alright. 

“Why would he just accept it? Why not escape when he could? He had all the resources he could ever need  _ and he kept going back! _ ” 

“I believe, and this is just speculation, that he went back for the same reason you haven’t left.” 

That froze her. SHIELD gave her a second chance, a new start; something to, at the very least, level out the red in her ledger. No way that man could possibly think that- ... 

Coulson nodded when the light of realization flooded through her eyes. 

“They gave him something to live for… but-?” 

“Some _ thing _ , a purpose, that revolves around some _ one _ .” 

“Exactly… he knew what he was doing. He let himself be used for the sake of a man who would sooner kill him than spare him a glance!” 

“And yet, he’s half the reason I can successfully say that we have the Winter Soldier on our side.” 

“But why-?” 

“Why did you?” 

For the second time in the conversation, Natasha Romanoff froze. Clint had given her a second chance, but Stark already had everything going for him. What could the Winter Soldier offer him that the lifestyle he was born into didn’t provide? 

_ Love,  _ her mind supplied. _ Praise, the need to know that he did something right. Just like you did, when you were with him. Or did you forget? Don’t act like you’re any different than he is. _

She needed more information. 

  
  


Steve could have gone after Tony, could have followed Bucky and demanded to know why. How he could foster a child into doing such terrible things, how he could allow himself to be fostered… but Bucky didn’t know and Tony wouldn’t tell, so he played the waiting game. Best to let everyone cool their heels before he went around poking an already agitated nest. 

“The first time, they actually did kidnap me. No programming or anything, they wanted something from Howard, and God knows he wouldn’t deal with them for anything. I wouldn’t want him to, so when they realized that, they let me go. I lied and said that I didn’t remember anything. I remember because I’d built a circuit board not too long ago, and Dad let me look at his car sometimes. Not touch, not at that age, but I memorized a lot, and the arm intrigued me. It was shiny, for one thing. Don’t know how we got here from there, but it’s not something I like to dwell on. Just thought you should know.” 

Tony moved to leave him alone, but the super-soldier still had questions. 

“They wouldn’t have been mad at you.” Steve blurted out. And  _ that _ was definitely not one of them. His normally armored teammate froze. 

“What?” Tony snorted, incredulous. 

“Peggy and Howard and your mom. They wouldn’t have been mad at you. Mad, yes, but it’s not your fault, and if Howard wouldn’t have seen that then he’s an idiot.” 

The other man chuckled humorlessly. 

“Thanks, Cap.”


	3. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Asset's Confusion version 2

“You would do well-.”

“Holy shit! Can you fucking not creep up like that you fucking creeper?! How did you get up here, anyway? I doubt they let you in the front door.” 

“Your man didn't stop me when I found the service elevator. And you would do well to not be such a target. I'm almost positive that you've been taught how to hide.” 

“There's no point in hiding from the likes of you, so why bother at all? Have you come to finish the job?” 

“You were never my mission.” 

“Good to know.” He sneered. “I bet Stane hired you. Now that I think about it, that seems like the kind of twisted thing he'd do. Even without knowing who you really are. You meant something to him, my father. It sucks that you were the last thing he saw, that that's what he had to die with. Knowing that he'd given up on two friends instead of just the one. And my mother… you killed my mom, man. What the hell?” 

“If it helps you at all, she was more than just collateral.” 

“Hydra wanted her dead too?” 

“Maria Carbonell was a genius in her own right. She could have easily foiled Hydra, and Stane wanted you for himself.”

“Huh. Good to know that they thought she was worth something. Not many saw past the charities and the social aspect of being Howard Stark’s wife. Say, why haven't you tried to kill me yet? It's not like there's anything stopping you.” 

“You were never my mission. And now, I no longer have missions. There is no one I follow that wants you dead, so you live.”

“So I live.” Tony scoffed. 


	4. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debt Repaid version 2

“You're grown.” 

A shield, an arrow, and a set of Widow's Bites were aimed towards the owner of the voice, who stood by the entrance to the elevator. 

“JARVIS, why aren't you doing anything?” Clint asked when he noticed that nothing happened to the intruder. 

“The man before you was once known as Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, and has specifically been placed on the ‘no kill’ list of my security protocols. As such, I'm sure Sir would appreciate you retracting your weapons.” 

“Excuse me?! Stark, are you out of your mind? He's an assassin!” 

The owner of the building they resided in didn't respond, more focused on their intruder turned guest. 

“What's your name?” He asked the man. 

“I know what you're doing, Anthony.” 

“And what is that?” 

“I know who I am now.”

“So what's your name?” 

The man hesitated, seemingly stunned by the question before he shook his head. 

“They called me the Winter Soldier.” 

“That's your title. What's your name?” 

“You called me Quintus.” 

“That's a name I gave you, yes. What's the name you go by?” 

“He called me Bucky.” 

“Who, Rogers?” 

“Yes. He was scrawny as fuck.” 

“Yeah, he filled out a bit.” Tony smirked. “Is Bucky your name?” 

“No… but I like it.” 

“So he can keep calling you Bucky, that's good, right?” 

“But that's not my name. Only he can call me that. His girl called me James.” 

“Is that your name?” 

The newcomer currently had three names and a title, and now he was being asked to pick one. 

“My name is James.” He said at last. “You call me Quintus and you will regret it. Only he can do that.” James said, gesturing to Tony. 

“If you call me Bucky, you will regret it. He can  _ barely _ do that.” Here, he gestured to Steve. 

“And if you have any Russian petnames for me, Natalia, forget them. I won't guarantee a positive response.” 

“How much do you remember?” Natasha asked. 

“Enough.” The Winter Soldier, James, said. 

“What brings you here?” Tony asked, not bothering with any formalities. 

“Your man JARVIS says that your offer still stands. I want to know why.” 

Tony inhaled deeply before speaking.

“You let me escape Hydra, even when you weren't yourself. And you appear to have broken your programming. It would be better to have you here, where we can monitor your progress with that, than out in the streets where anything could set you off.” 

“And you're sure your friend Rogers didn't have anything to do with this?” 

“The offer was made long before he was a factor. He's nice to have around, but Captain Rogers can't influence my personal decisions. None of them can. Whether you stay here or not is up to you.”

“You don't mean that.” 

“Why bother lying? You're a free man now. There's no reason you can't walk out the front door and live your own life. That's what I did.” 

“You had a life before The Mechanic.”

“So did you.” 

That made James snap.

“Like hell I did! Those were lies they told me. Things they put in my head.” He spit out.

“Captain America has been an enemy of Hydra for going on a century now. Why would they implant memories to make you think that you were friends? “ Bruce wondered. 

“To make him think he had a life before them. It's basic manipulation. ‘We were all someone before we got to Hydra, what's your story?’ It's what keeps them human to their followers, and he's not above it. That probably happened when they saw you start to break out of your programming.” Tony offered.

“Or after a wipe.” James confirmed. 

“I can guarantee you that your memories are your own.” 

“Prove it.” 

“Crack open a history book, for starters. History is written by the victors, and Hydra lost.” 

“They went into hiding.” James corrected. 

“We know that now, but it doesn't change history.” 

James was not convinced. 

“We can talk more in the morning, if you're still up for it. For now, feel free to pick a room. I'm not entirely sure about clothes, but please, shower.” 

“You managed to walk away. Even with my help, that shouldn't have been possible.” 

“Someday, when I've got a better handle on myself, I'll tell you exactly how it happened.”

James glared at Tony for a few moments before nodding and heading for the elevator. 

“JARVIS, let me know which room he picks. And order a selection of clothes in his size.” 

“How do you know Bucky?” Steve demanded. “Why would the Winter Soldier come here, of all places? We thought he was avoiding us.” 

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“He was on a mission, which is something I'll have to work with. First few months after I returned I kept asking JARVIS for missions. It's gonna be interesting, seeing what he'll react to. I had JARVIS film everything in case he ever did come back, so I'd have something to work with…. God, couldn't Hydra have done this a bit earlier? Things were just getting good and then some idiot decided it's time to pull the plug on SHIELD. Curse those fifty-headed assholes to the ends of Hel where they can rot with the rest of their so-called brethren!” 

“What?” 

“Huh?” 

“You started talking about Hydra going to hell. Granted I'm all for it, but you looked like you were about to go on a rage.” 

“Oh, sorry. One thing Hydra is pretty efficient at is history. They never forget their roots, and that means shoving their mixed up Norse mythology bullshit on the rest of us, no matter how much we don't want to listen. I can say with accuracy that half the stories we know as humans aren't true. I asked our resident Thunderer myself, and the Trickster was more than glad to share just how wrong the puny humans got things.” 

“You talked to Loki?”

“Yeah, and he's batshit. Considering he just found out he was adopted and that his original race is hated by the Asgardians, kid's got every right to be pissed. I just wish he'd taken it out on some other planet.” 

“What the fuck?!” 

“That was my exact reaction. Thor was there. He can tell you.” 

“No, wait, you knew about SHIELD?” 

“Um… yes. I was actually pretty pissed when I heard they tried to kill Fury. Why do you think I vetted so many former agents? They lost everything because my dumbass father and his blind coworkers didn't think to look for potential Hydra agents when they created SHIELD. I've spent God knows how long cleaning up after Zola and trying to keep Hydra in the dark. They decided to step into the light and there goes almost thirty years of hard work! Fucking snakes.” Tony grumbled to his stunned teammates. 

“How did this happen?” 

“How does anything happen? I got kidnapped.”

That seemed to be the end of that conversation, because no one knew what to say and Tony walked back to the elevator. 

“See you in the morning, guys. And you might want to avoid the Soldier for a while. He's going to have some issues.” 

 


End file.
